1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to room temperature curable coating compositions, binders for non-wovens, and adhesives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The highest quality, best performing film forming polymers to date have been cured with aminoplasts. However, due to problems with the use of formaldehyde, new coating, adhesive, and binder compositions have been needed which meet the performance specifications of such aminoplast compositions without the use of formaldehyde.
Low energy curing ("LEC") compositions which are formaldehyde-free have been previously suggested, but are, for the most part, relatively costly and do not perform adequately for many applications.
Oil soluble low temperature curing quaternary ammonium liposalt monomers have been described in a recent patent application of Thomas W. Hutton and Richard F. Merritt filed Aug. 7, 1981, Ser. No. 291,010, now pending as have been homopolymers, copolymers of such monomers, and copolymers of such monomers with other ethylenically unsaturated monomers in the manner shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,098. Also taught are activation of such polymers by raising the pH to make reactive and readily crosslinked coatings, binders, and adhesives.